For many diverter valve or flap isolator applications it is necessary or desirable to use hydraulic actuation systems.
Conventional hydraulic actuation systems usually consist of a hydraulic ram operating a lever which is connected to a shaft to be rotated, to which a valve closure plate is attached. The base end of the ram is pin jointed to an anchor bracket which is normally rigidly fixed to some point of the damper or isolator frame. The disadvantage of this arrangement is that differences in temperature between the isolator frame (hot) and the hydraulic ram (cold) causes the effective length of the ram link system and hence the position of the blade to change.
PCT patent application no. PCT/GB89/00593 (publication no. WO 89/11612) corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 5,109,883 describes and claims an improved hydraulic actuator for overcoming such disadvantages. Specifically, the invention disclosed in the said WO 89/11612 provides a hydraulic actuator for an isolator, comprising a hydraulic ram one end of which is connected to a lever which is in turn connected to a shaft for a valve plate or other closure, the actuator having a casing which flange mounts on the isolator, and the other end of the said ram being attached to the end of the casing remote from the said flange.
The increasing size of gas turbines creates the need for larger diverter valves for directing the flow of products of combustion to boiler or by pass for combined cycle plant. Larger diverter valves require greater torque. One method of providing this torque is by means of the hydraulic actuator which is the subject of the above-mentioned WO 89/11612 and its corresponding U.S. patent.
The operating thrust for this particular actuator is provided by a single hydraulic ram. By the very nature of this arrangement the ram not only transmits the desired torque, but imposes on the overhung shaft a bending moment and also a corresponding radial load upon the bearing.